Haat, Vriendschap, Familie, Liefde
by oniko90
Summary: Voldemort is dood en iedereen ging verder met hun leven. Dan komen er 15 jaar later mensen terug die ze dachten dat verdwenen waren en iedereen heeft kinderen die met zijn allen voor meer problemen zorgen dan iemand aankan!
1. Hfst 1

Hallo iedereen,  
Dit is een fanfic over de toekomst... Vooral over Helena  
koppels in dit hoofdstuk : DM+HG

summary : Het is 15 jaar nadat HP en zijn vrienden van school zijn gegaan...ze zijn nu 32 jaar oud en leiden allemaal een rustig leventje...zijn getrouwd en hebben kinderen... (Voldemort is ook verslagen)...  
Maar jaren nadat ze weg zijn geweest willen ZE weer terug naar Engeland... En het rustige leventje van iedereen word overhoop gehaald... nieuwe vrienden gemaakt, nieuwe vijanden, ongelooflijke krachten, en verliefd worden...

**

* * *

**

**Proloog**

Het was een zonnig dag. De wind waaide zachtjes, een meisje met donkerbruine ogen met zilveren stukjes erin en blonde haren zat op haar balkon in een stoel en genoot van de stralende zon.

Een jongetje van drie jaar, met zilveren ogen en kastanjebruin haar kwam het balkon oplopen. In zijn armen hield hij een zijn lievelingsknuffeltje, een leeuw, met de naam: papa.

Het meisje keek glimlachend naar haar broertje en tilde hem op toen hij zijn armen naar haar uitstak.

"Hallo Matty." Zei Helena tegen haar broertje Matthew.

Kleine Matty grijnsde blij naar haar en sloeg zijn armpjes om haar nek. "Kom mee Lena!" zei Matty met een onschuldige blik op zijn gezicht. Helena lachte zachtjes en liep met hem in haar armen naar binnen.

Toen ze beneden aankwamen in de woonkamer zaten haar ouders en haar andere twee broertjes, Felix en Luke al op de banken. Helena gaf iedereen een glimlach en ging naast Felix zitten met Matty op haar schoot.

"Jongens…" begon haar vader. Helena kuchte een keer. Ze kreeg een greinende blik van haar vader terug. "Sorry…jongens en meisje."

Helena glimlachte en gebaarde haar vader verder te gaan.

"Jullie moeder en ik dachten eraan om eens naar Engeland te gaan." Even was het helemaal stil totdat Felix zijn mond opentrok "Engeland? Ligt dat ergens in Skyland?" vroeg hij nieuwgierig.

Helena rolde haar ogen "Nee joh, dat ligt op aarde…"

Afwezig knikte Felix zijn hoofd.

Opeens schrok Helena. _Weg van hier?_ Dacht ze _En school dan en mijn vrienden? En waar gaan we dan wonen?_

Het zag ernaar uit dat haar broertjes hetzelfde gedacht hadden want ze begonnen allemaal op het zelfde moment door elkaar te roepen.

Verward keken hun ouders van de een naar de ander van hun kinderen. Hun moeder, Hermelien, stak haar hand op en ze waren stil. "Een tegelijk!" commandeerde ze. Met haar vinger wees ze naar Helena.

"Waarvoor moeten we hier weg? En hoe zit het dan met school en onze vrienden?" zei ze met een wanhopige klank in haar stem. Haar broertjes knikten instemmend en als een man keken ze allemaal naar wat hun ouders te zeggen hadden.

Hermelien zuchtte en keek voor hulp naar haar man, Draco. Hij glimlachte rustgevend naar haar en richtte zich tot zijn kinderen.

"We zien wel ok? Jullie kunnen daar naar een Toverschool gaan en jullie maken vast nieuwe vrienden." De kinderen zuchtend verslagen, dit zouden ze nooit kunnen winnen.

Helena fronste "Blijven we wel hier wonen?"

Haar ouders keken elkaar even aan voor ze weer naar haar keken "We hebben het er nog wel over, maar nu, Matty moet naar bed."

Helena had hem helemaal vergeten en toen ze naar beneden keek zag ze dat Matty op haar schoot in slaap gevallen was. "Ik doe hem wel in bed." Zei ze met een glimlach op haar gezicht.

Haar ouders knikten en Helena liep naar de kamer van Matty.

Halverwege werd hij wakker, met zijn kleine vuistjes wreef hij schattig in zijn ogen. "Lena…" zei hij zachtjes. Helena keek hem aan met warme ogen. "Ja Matty?" vroeg ze even zachtjes.

In plaats van iets te zeggen gooide Matty zijn armen weer om haar nek heen "Wil niet weg hier." Zei hij met een klein stemmetje.

Helena hield hem stevig vast "Ik ook niet kleintje, maar het is vast niet zo erg, je kan dan nieuwe vrienden maken en nieuwe dieren leren kennen."

Matty knikte bijna onopgemerkt en gaapte "Moe…" zei hij voor hij weer in slaap viel. Helena grijnsde toen ze zijn kamer in liep. Zachtjes legde ze hem onder de dekens neer en deed zijn nachtlampje aan voor ze de kamer weer uitging, terug naar haar eigen kamer.

Toen ze op haar kamer aankwam was de zon bijna weg en ze besloot nog even van de laatste stralen te genieten en zich nergens zorgen over te maken. _Het komt allemaal wel goed_. Was het laatste wat ze dacht voor ze in slaap viel op het balkon.

* * *

De volgende ochtend werd Helena wakker in haar bed. Ze keek verward rond. _Zat ik gister niet op het balkon?_ Vroeg ze zich af. Schouderophalend stapte ze slaperig uit bed.

Ze liep over naar haar badkamer en vulde het bubbelbad met warm water en veel zeep. Achter zich hoorde ze zachte voetstapjes. Helena draaide zich om en zag een klein katje staan met grote onschuldige ogen. Ze had een witte vacht en de punten van de oren waren zwart net zoals drie van de vier pootjes en een ringetje om de staart.

Helena grinnikte en pakte het katje op. "Hey Rocks." Zei ze tegen haar Zerox, een heel klein katje dat zo groot word als een tijger en ook grootte kan veranderen wanneer het wil.

Rocks spinde en gaf Helena's hand een kopje. Helena knuffelde zachtjes haar Zerox en zette haar toen neer op het bed en begon zich uit te kleden.

Even later stapte Helena in het warme bad en zette de bubbels aan.

_Helena liep door een donkere gang. Ze keek rond maar herkende niks. "Lena…" klonk er een zachte, dreigende stem. Geschrokken draaide ze zich om maar er was niemand. "Lena…" hoorde ze weer iemand zeggen. Ze begon sneller te lopen maar ontliep de stem niet "Lena…" klonk voor de derde keer de stem. Het beeld veranderde en ze stond nu niet meer in een gang maar nu stond ze tot aan haar knieën in het water. Ze keek om zich heen en zag een groot kasteel. "Lena…" _

_De stem kwam vlak achter haar vandaan, met een gilletje draaide ze zich om. Ze zag iemand staan, hij had een cape om zich heen maar ze kon nog wel twee rode ogen er onder uit zien stralen._

_Ze probeerde snel weg te komen door naar achter te stappen maar ze struikelde en viel in het water. Voor ze weer omhoog kon komen duwde de persoon onder de cape haar met een hand weer naar beneden. Ze kreeg geen lucht meer en haar longen vulden zich met water._

Helena schoot omhoog uit het water van het bubbelbad dat nu koud geworden was. Ze keek om zich heen en ontspande zich toen ze haar badkamer zag. Ze pakte de handdoek die over het haakje achter haar hing en droogde zich af. _Belofte aan mezelf: Niet in bad gaan als je slecht geslapen hebt._ Dacht Helena tegen zichzelf.

Helena liep de woonkamer binnen met Rocks op haar schouder. Ze ging naast haar vader op de bank zitten en opende een boek dat ze had meegenomen, _Duistere wezens._

Haar vader bewoog zich een paar keer heen en weer. Helena keek over haar boek heen naar haar vader. Schouder ophalend ging ze weer verder met lezen.

Gelijk daarna begon haar vader weer zenuwachtig heen en weer te bewegen en met een klap legde Helena haar boek neer op de tafel voor hun.

"Pap, is er iets?" vroeg ze geïrriteerd en nieuwsgierig.

Haar vader draaide zich om en keek haar even aan. Zijn gezicht helemaal emotieloos maar in zijn ogen kon Helena zien dat hij zich zorgen maakte, en verdrietig was.

Helena glimlachte geruststellend naar hem en ging op zijn schoot zitten zoals ze altijd deed toen ze nog klein was. Ze gaf hem een knuffel.

"Pap, wat is er?" vroeg ze zachtjes.

Haar vader knuffelde haar terug maar gaf nog geen antwoord in plaats daarvan gaf hij een diepe zucht. Hij gaf haar een vaderlijke kus op haar voorhoofd en begon uit te leggen.

"Ongeveer vijftien jaar geleden toen de tweede oorlog begon tegen Voldemort…waren je moeder en ik nog maar zeventien. Je moeder raakte zwanger van jou en toen Voldemort werd verslagen gingen we weg."

Helena keek op naar haar vader "En je had zeker niemand verteld dat je weg ging?" vroeg ze, maar ze wist het antwoord al.

Draco schudde verdrietig zijn hoofd "Niemand, niet eens mijn moeder…of mijn peetvader en mijn nieuwe peetmoeder." Zei hij. Op dat moment kwam Matty kwam slaperig de kamer in lopen en ging naast zijn vader op de bank zitten.

Hij gaapte en knuffelde een arm van Draco voor hij weer gelijk in slaap viel. Helena en Draco keken elkaar even aan voor ze zachtjes begonnen te lachen.

Helena veegde de lachtranen uit haar ogen en keek haar vader eventjes serieus aan "Pap, ze zullen het vast fantastisch vinden om je weer is terug te zien, ik weet het zeker…en ze zullen het vast niet erg vinden als wij in dit huis blijven wonen…"

Draco knikte zwijgend en gaf haar nog een laatste knuffel.

* * *

Dit was het iedereen, het eerste stukje van een lang verhaal...  
**Geef meREVIEWS mensen**

**Zerox** : een kat dat zo klein is als een jonkie en zo groot kan worden als een tijger...het kan zelf zijn grootte aanpassen.  
**Duistere wezens** : Zelf verzonnen boek... over duistere wezens... niet over weerwolven en vampieren enzo...maar over echte duistere wezens...(komen later in het verhaal)  
**Skyland** : wereld waar de familie woont in het plaatsje Narnia  
**Papa** : lievelingsknuffel van Matty, het is een leeuw.  
**Helena** (Lena): meisje, 15 jaar, blonde haren (DM), en donkerbruine ogen met zilvere stukjes erin.  
**Matthew** (Matty) : jongetje, 3 jaar, bruine haren (HG), en zilvere ogen (zogenaamd van DM)  
**Felix** (Lix) : jongen, 12 jaar, bruine ogen (HG), en bruine haren (HG)  
**Luke** (Lukie) : jongen, 8 jaar, zilveren ogen (zogenaamd van DM), en blonde haren (DM)


	2. Hfst 2 : verdwaald

**Hallo, ben ik weer :)**  
Dit is het tweede hoofdstuk...

**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 1. Verdwaald**

Hijgend rende Helena naar de poort toe die hun zou transporteren naar de aarde. Voor de ingang van de Wegisweg ergens in Londen. Ze kwam de kamer in glijden en grijnsde verontschuldigend naar haar ouders.

Haar moeder kwam naar haar toe lopen en begon haar haren goed te doen. Helena probeerde de handen van haar moeder te ontwijken.

"Mam!" riep ze met een rood hoofd.

Hermelien deed een stap naar achteren en inspecteerde haar "Sorry schat, maar ik moest je haar even goed doen."

Helena zuchtte en wuifde het onverschillig weg. "Ok, ok." Mompelde ze en ging naast haar oudste broertje Felix staan die twaalf jaar oud was met dezelfde bruine ogen maar hij had kastanjebruin haar.

"Iedereen, ga twee aan twee staan." Commandeerde hun moeder met een zachte maar dwingende stem.

Gehoorzaam gingen ze twee aan twee staan. Matthew en Felix naast elkaar en Helena naast Luke, die precies op hun vader leek met zijn blonde haren en zilveren ogen.

Hun vader activeerde de poort en gebaarde dat ze erin moesten lopen. Matty en Felix gingen als eerst en achter hun kwamen Helena en Luke en uiteindelijk gingen hun ouders door de poort.

* * *

Zodra Helena door de poort stapte werd ze verblind door een fel licht. Snel deed ze haar ogen dicht en toen ze ze weer opende zag ze dat zij en Luke in een donker steegje stonden. De rest van de familie was nergens te zien.

Helena deed de kap van haar cape over haar hoofd zodat de mensen die hun winkels uit waren gegaan om te kijken wat er aan de hand was niet zagen wie ze was. Ze gebaarde naar Luke dat hij het ook moest doen en samen liepen ze door de donkere straten.

Opeens werden ze besprongen door een eng uitziende vrouw die glimlachte zonder haar twee voortanden. De vrouw grijnsde kwaadaardig en pakte Helena aan haar arm vast.

Helena trok zich los en gaf de vrouw zo'n koude blik dat ze snel weg liep. Ze keek eens om haar heen en zag dat alle mannen stil stonden om naar haar te kijken.

Ze trok haar wenkbrauwen op en voelde op haar hoofd _Mijn cape zit nog op mijn hoofd…wat is er met ze aan de hand?_

Luke had de blikken ook gemerkt en zijn ogen schoten opeens wijdopen "Helena! Je sirene krachten!" siste hij naar haar. Hij maakte zich zorgen om zijn zus, die mannen zagen er _hongerig_ uit maar als ze Helena of hem zouden aanvallen zou Helena haar krachten gebruiken en vielen er zeker weten veel doden.

Nadat Helena haar broertje tegen zich hoorde praten schakelde ze snel haar sirene-krachten uit. De mannen keken elkaar even vreemd aan voordat ze hun ogen samenknepen en allemaal haalden ze hun toverstaf tevoorschijn.

Luke ging iets dichter naar Helena toe staan "Helena…volgens mij zijn ze boos…" fluisterde hij heel zachtjes.

Helena knikte en maakte zich klaar om te vechten.

De eerste die aanviel was een eng uitziende man met grijs haar en een lange baart, hij had ook een litteken vanaf zijn voorhoofd, door zijn oog naar de onderkant van zijn kin.

Een groene straal kwam op haar af vliegen en in plaats dat hij naar Helena vloog ging het recht op Luke af. Zonder na te denken sprong Helena ervoor en werd zij geraakt door de spreuk.

Zodra ze geraakt was voelde ze een tinteling in haar lichaam en heel even was er een pijnscheut voor alles weer normaal werd. Verward keek ze op naar de man alsof hij een verklaring had.

Maar de man keek haar angstig aan en opeens zette hij het op een rennen. Alle andere die het hadden gezien, mannen en vrouwen, renden snel weg uit de straat.

Helena keek naar Luke "Volgens mij moest er iets heel ergs met me gebeuren." Stelde ze vast. Afwezig knikte Luke zijn hoofd. "Ja…en ik denk dat we beter de rest kunnen gaan zoeken."

Helena knikte toen en pakte haar broertje bij haar arm vast en liep met grote stappen door de straten op zoek naar een lichtere en fijnere plek waar het niet rond zweefde met duistere magie.

Ze liepen een hoek om en zagen mensen wegduiken voor hun. Het nieuws over het 'gevecht' was duidelijk snel rond gegaan.

Helena was op haar hoede en verwachtte dat er elk moment iemand van achter een muurtje vandaan zou springen om haar en Luke te grazen te nemen. Ze schudde haar hoofd en opeens stond ze als verstijfd stil. Langzaam keek ze naar links en zag een donker café.

"Luke, voel je dat ook?" vroeg ze aan haar broertje, wenkend daar het café.

Luke knikte en keek haar aan "Zullen we naar binnen gaan?"

Zonder te antwoorden liep Helena naar het cafe toe met Luke achter haar aan lopend.

Ze gooide de deur met een luide knal open en negeerde de blikken die ze kregen en liep recht naar de VIP-kamers toe. Helena volgde de straal magie dat ze voelde maar voor ze de deur kon openen stond er een grote en gespierde man voor haar.

"Wat moet je?" zei hij chagrijnig.

Helena keek naar zijn gezicht en glimlachte. Ze deed haar cape af zodat nu ook haar gezicht zichtbaar was. "Hallo Corvenius !" zei ze vrolijk.

De man, een vampier, keek haar even geschrokken aan en glimlachte toen breed terug. Hij pakte haar vast in een harde knuffel "Lena!" riep hij blij, en trok met zijn harde stem veel aandacht.

Corvenius zette Helena weer op de grond neer en wees toen naar Luke "En jij bent…" hij snoof met zijn neus in de lucht "…Luke!" Het laatste riep hij weer blij en pakte nu ook Luke vast in een harde knuffel.

Luke grijnsde toen hij weer op de grond werd neergezet "Hey Corvy!" zei hij even vrolijk als Helena eerder al gedaan had.

Corvenius streek met zijn hand door de haren van Luke en maakte ze door de war waardoor de jongen een frons op zijn gezicht kreeg "Mijn haar!" riep hij. Voor hij snel naar achteren stapte en zijn haren weer goed probeerde te doen.

Corvenius grinnikte voordat hij zijn aandacht weer op Helena richtte "Wat doen jullie hier alleen meissie?" vroeg hij nieuwsgierig.

Helena beet op haar lip "We gingen door de poort en Luke en ik kwamen hier uit…en nu zijn we dus verdwaald!"

Corvenius rolde met zijn ogen en tikte met zijn vingers tegen haar voorhoofd aan "Oh dommie! Je kan jezelf toch gewoon naar je ouders toe transporteren! Of je kan een bloedsprong maken ofzo!"

Helena opende haar mond om iets te zeggen maar sloot hem snel weer. Ze begon te blozen "Oh ja…"

Corvenius lachte hard en duwde haar en Luke in de richting van de deur. "Ga maar naar binnen, ze zullen het leuk vinden!" Helena keek hem dankbaar aan en stapte met haar broertje op haar hielen de kamer in.

* * *

het hoofdstuk is weer af...  
**Review** iedereen **Review!** :P

**Sirene** : iemand (man/vrouw) dieaantrekkingskrachten heeft...en de andere kunnen dan niet zelf beslissen of ze met haar willen of niet en de sirene kan ze allemaal dingen laten doen.  
**Corvenius** : een vampier, het is een vriend van Helena en de rest. Hij is groot en gespierd en is een bodyguard van... (zelf verzonnen)  
**Transporteren** : van het ene naar de een andere plek gaan door eraan te denken.  
**Bloedsprong** : zoiets als transporteren alleen doe je dat doordat je uit elkaar ploft en alleen je bloed overblijft...vampieren doen het maar niet vaak want ze krijgen er een misselijk gevoel van. (zelf verzonnen)


End file.
